The present invention relates to an acoustic warning assembly and, more particularly, to an acoustic warning assembly capable of being launched from an underwater vehicle, such as a submarine.
A submarine, while being relatively protected when submerged, is exposed to attacks when surfaced. Such attacks are in many cases launched by helicopters equipped with missiles capable of penetrating the submarine's outer shell and severely damage and/or drawn the underwater vehicle.
However, while in air, a helicopter generates unique acoustic frequencies associated with its rotating main and tail rotor blades.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, an acoustic warning assembly capable of being launched from an underwater vehicle, because such an assembly would enable submarines to detect above-surface helicopters while remained submerged and undetected thereby.